


our favorite hoodie

by voyeurhoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (implied/mentions of poly OT13), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Praise Kink, Service Top Lee Seokmin | DK, Seungkwan makes an appearance at the END, Smut, Sub Lee Seokmin | DK, possible overuse of baby? i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyeurhoon/pseuds/voyeurhoon
Summary: Seokmin's playing with his hoodie strings. Again.It isn't anything new. In fact, it's been weeks of Seokmin making himself comfy on Jihoon's lap whenever he knew the other wasn't doing anything except absentmindedly playing on his phone. However, ever since Seokmin gifted him with the softest blue hoodie on one of their dates, there were days he lived on Jihoon's legs like he couldn't physically be away from him. Everyone called those the "blue hoodie days" or "the times Jihoon would bury himself in the hoodie and his other boyfriends would let Seokmin cling to him for as long as he wanted".So here they were: Jihoon sinking into the couch, legs stretched out, and watching a compilation of old anime clips on his phone. Seokmin using Jihoon's thighs as a pillow and switching between playing with the strings of both of their hoodies (Seokmin had gotten himself a matching white one; the only kind of couples clothing he knew Jihoon would be fine wearing).---(or: seokmin really likes seeing jihoon in his blue hoodie. probably more than jihoon does. they have sex.)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	our favorite hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first RPF and my first smut, so please bear with me ^^;
> 
> The blue hoodie in question is from the pre-incomplete online concert vlive! Thank you to @aceofwoozi on twitter for giving me the inspiration for this fic (which really was, and I quote, "hoodie boy gets fucked").
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it and don't mind me sprinkling in my poly OT13 agenda.
> 
> _(Please see **End Notes** if you’d like to know what sexual things will be happening before you read!)_

Seokmin's playing with his hoodie strings.

Again.

It isn't anything new.

In fact, it's been weeks of Seokmin making himself comfy on Jihoon's lap whenever he knew the other wasn't doing anything except absentmindedly playing on his phone. However, ever since Seokmin gifted him with the softest blue hoodie on one of their dates, there were days he lived on Jihoon's legs like he couldn't physically be away from him. Everyone called those the "blue hoodie days" or "the times Jihoon would bury himself in the hoodie and his other boyfriends would let Seokmin cling to him for as long as he wanted".

So here they were: Jihoon sinking into the couch, legs stretched out, and watching a compilation of old anime clips on his phone. Seokmin using Jihoon's thighs as a pillow and switching between playing with the strings of both of their hoodies (Seokmin had gotten himself a matching white one; the only kind of couples clothing he knew Jihoon would be fine wearing). 

Tug. Twirl. Tug. Twirl

One tug in particular cinches the hood slightly, just enough to catch Jihoon's attention, his eyes flickering down onto his boyfriend, but not enough to hold it for longer than a few seconds.

Tug. Twirl. Twist. Twist.

Two more hard tugs cinch the hoodie more, now looking like it's trying to swallow Jihoon's face.

He pauses the video and looks down at Seokmin.

"Need something?"

Seokmin looks back at him sheepishly, eyes sparkling with an 'I didn't mean to do that' and a mischievous ' But I don't regret it' hidden in between.

"Mmm, Jihoonie hyung," Seokmin hums, nose scrunching up a little in that cute way that made Jihoon want to kiss him silly, "Can you put your phone down for a second?"

Jihoon does as he's asked (how can he ever say no to Seokmin when the other looks at him like _that_?) and sets his phone down on the cushion. He raises a questioning eyebrow, waiting for Seokmin to voice the rest of his request because the younger looks like he has more to say.

Seokmin turns in his lap, adjusting himself so that he can comfortably wrap his arms around Jihoon's waist. It's unexpected but not a surprise with how much Seokmin loves manhandling him at any chance. The weight and tightness of Seokmin's hold is familiar, so it doesn't take long for him to recover from the change in positions. He drapes one arm over Seokmin's side and the other across the back of the couch.

"You literally carried me out of the cuddle pile earlier. You want _more_ cuddles?"

Seokmin merely nods his head, burying his face into the soft fabric of Jihoon's hoodie and, oh.

The sight of Seokmin's face so close to his crotch is another familiar scene. One almost reminiscent of a few nights ago and if he keeps thinking about it, he just might pop a boner right then and there. 

It's hard for him to not remember the warmth of Seokmin's mouth on his cock. His hand gripping sweat slicked locks as he pulled Seokmin off and kept his head in place so he could come on his face. The way Seokmin took it beautifully with his mouth open and tongue out.

Fingers creep into his hoodie and lightly skim across his skin, tracing his spine. The sudden touch jolts him back to the present. 

He's definitely hard in his sweatpants now and from the feeling of Seokmin's long fingers continuing their ministrations across his back, his face turned down more towards his dick than his stomach, Jihoon knows that Seokmin's caught on.

The room feels a hundred times hotter. His clothes stifling him. Neither of them speak. Their breathing being the only noises in the otherwise quiet house.

Seokmin pulls his head back. He keeps his hands under Jihoon's hoodie, maneuvering himself onto his elbows for support so that he can comfortably look at Jihoon's face. He's flustered with blush dusting his cheeks and tongue darting out to lick his lips as he holds Jihoon's gaze. One hand still on his back, Seokmin silently brings the other towards Jihoon's chest.

His thumb brushes against Jihoon's nipple. It’s feather light and brief. The ghost of a touch.

It makes Jihoon shudder and take a sharp breath, his cock twitching at the sensation.

So, they're gonna play like this today, huh?

Jihoon gently squeezes Seokmin's waist. The hand he had casually resting on the couch comes up and holds his boyfriend's chin between his index finger and thumb, tilting his head up ever so slightly.

"Is this what you really wanted? You want hyung to fuck your mouth again?"

Seokmin groans - probably remembering the same night that Jihoon was thinking of - and nods as best as he can despite Jihoon's grip on his chin. His eyes are already blown wide, stare heavy and dark with lust.

Jihoon's other hand on Seokmin's waist squeezes him again, a little harder this time.

"Words, baby. Do you want hyung's cock in your mouth?"

"God, yes. Yes please, hyung. Please, I need it," Seokmin breathes out, whimpering and shifting his legs. Jihoon's eyes flicker over the movement. He can see Seokmin's cock tenting his own sweats and that's all Jihoon needs to move his hand from Seokmin's chin to the back of his neck. He swoops down to claim Seokmin's lips in a hungry kiss.

Seokmin's immediately scrambling to get his hands out from under Jihoon's hoodie and properly sit in his lap without breaking the kiss. It's difficult, but he manages it with Jihoon's help. In no time, they're licking into each other's mouths, tongues twirling around and Seokmin occasionally sucking onto Jihoon's tongue.

Seokmin had his arms wrapped around Jihoon's shoulders and legs on either side of Jihoon's.   
Jihoon has one hand cupping Seokmin's ass and the other underneath his white hoodie, blunt nails scratching his skin in contrast to the soothing lines he draws up and down his back. A whine escapes Seokmin's lips when Jihoon presses his nails a little harder into his skin.

It's one of his favorites sounds in the world.

Seokmin grinds his hips down, seeking friction, and they both groan at the feeling. Seokmin moves to do it again, so desperate for pleasure that he's ready to rut against Jihoon, but hands grip his hips and stop him before he can do anything.

Jihoon nips his bottom lip in and pulls away from their kiss. Seokmin whines again, chasing his lips. He tightens his hold on the other's hips in warning.

"Relax, babe. Let hyung give you what you asked for, hm?"

Seokmin's eagerly nodding and immediately sliding onto the floor once Jihoon lets go of his hips. He's on his knees in between Jihoon's legs, hands roaming up his thighs and grabbing onto the top of his sweats, impatiently tugging at them.

"Take off your hoodie first," Jihoon commands, pulling Seokmin's hands away from his sweats. "And put it under your knees. Don't want my pretty baby hurting himself."

The white hoodie's taken off in record time and folded underneath Seokmin's knees, the fabric soft and thick enough to serve as a cushion from the hard wood floor. Jihoon's easily slipping out of his sweatpants and kicking it somewhere near the coffee table. His bare legs and cock are already on display for Seokmin's hungry gaze, Jihoon rarely wore underwear when lazing around the house after all.

Seokmin's on him without hesitation. Hands rubbing up and down his thighs causing a shiver to run down his back. Seokmin brings his face closer to Jihoon's dick, his lips mere inches away from the tip. He doesn't move any further. Instead, he looks up at Jihoon again, head tilted to the side in a silent question.

Jihoon can't help the small smile on his face, fondness spreading through his chest. How precious and innocent his boyfriend looks asking for permission to suck his dick like he's asking Jihoon if he could have some shiny new toy. He knows how much Seokmin wants to please, though. How much being guided towards the best way to bring pleasure to his partner makes him happy just as much as being able to do it all himself does.

Jihoon gives him exactly what he wants.

"Go ahead, baby. You always know how to make me feel good." The hand he places on the back of Seokmin's head and the slight push he gives him is what sets Seokmin into motion.

Light kisses to the tip at first followed by his tongue licking stripes from the base to the tip, following a particularly prominent vein and pressing against it. All the while his hands are massaging his thighs, moving up to teasingly brush against his balls or gently squeeze the base of his cock.

It takes Jihoon biting the fabric of his hoodie sleeve (the one not resting on Seokmin's head) to restrain himself from bucking up into Seokmin's mouth as he watches him continue to lick and kiss and grab, but not suck.

When Seokmin finally stretches his lips around the head of his cock and slide down as much as he can, his right hand coming up to cover the rest of his cock, Jihoon groans out a long "Fuck" and throws his head back against the couch, the sleeve he had in his mouth falling to his side. The hand on Seokmin's head moves to run through his hair and get a slight grip on his navy locks as Seokmin finds the rhythm that Jihoon usually likes.

Fast, hard sucks and his hand moving to match the pace of his mouth mixed with painfully slow drags of him taking Jihoon further down his throat, coming back up with his tongue flat against the underside of his cock.

"That's it, you're doing so well," Jihoon manages to praise him in between his heavy panting and grunts.

The praise elicits a pleased hum from Seokmin. The vibrations added to the heavenly warmth encompassing his cock is enough to make gasp and tighten his hold on Seokmin's hair.

He's so, so close.

And he knows Seokmin knows he is without him even having to speak.

Jihoon doesn’t think he can even say anything beyond singular words and noises. Not when Seokmin hums again and deepthroats him, gagging slightly when the head hits the back of his throat. His right hand had moved to grasp Jihoon's balls before pressing a finger against his perineum.

The pressure and the sight of tears starting to well up in Seokmin's eyes make Jihoon see stars.

He's surprised he hasn't tugged out any of Seokmin's hair with how hard he grips it. That pain of his scalp being pulled that Seokmin must feel is all the warning his younger boyfriend gets before he's coming down his throat. Thighs clenching and his body hunching over Seokmin's head. He falls back against the couch when the high of his climax passes, cum still spurting out but less intense of a feeling.

Seokmin takes it all as best as he can, but he lets go of Jihoon's cock when it becomes too much. Despite his efforts to swallow it all, some spit and cum dribble down the corner of his mouth. Not that he minds. Seokmin's always been part of their group of boyfriends who liked making a mess.

Which is why he looks proud at how some cum is still on Jihoon's cock.

And why he dives back in to give kitten licks to the shaft and shallow sucks of the head.

For Jihoon and his spent cock, even the gentle gestures are enough to make him whine. He’s bordering on being overstimulated as Seokmin puts all his focus onto the slit and head of his cock.

"Stop," Jihoon says. He finally lets go of Seokmin's hair, hissing slightly at the pain when he flexes his fingers. He brushes back Seokmin's hair and looks him over, needing to assess how his boyfriend's feeling.

Seokmin's cock is still straining against his sweatpants while Seokmin doesn't look tired at all. He just sits back on the heels of his feet, still kneeling, and waits for Jihoon's next command, obedient and eager to please as always. Though he does bring a hand up to swipe away the cum on his face. Sucking on his finger, he swirls his tongue around it. Jihoon watches with heavy eyes as Seokmin cleans that small bit of cum up. Except his boyfriend then sticks two fingers in his mouth and his making obscene slurping noises around them, moaning softly.

Jihoon's eyes widen slightly. His cock twitches at the sounds.

Seokmin smirks when he sees the reaction he's gotten.

He's putting on a show.

That little shit.

"Look at you, you're such a pretty little slut. Still hard." Recovered from his post-climax daze, Jihoon's ready to take control again. Smiling to himself at the way Seokmin sucks on his fingers harder at his words, he presses lightly against Seokmin's cock with his foot.

Seokmin whimpers at the pressure, fingers immediately falling out of his mouth as his hand reaches towards his cock.

"Ah, ah. Don't touch yourself, baby," Jihoon presses again. Seokmin keeps both hands to his side. "Be a good boy and get the lube and condoms. I want you to fuck me."

Seokmin's on his feet in a second, albeit a bit shaky from how long he was on his knees. He doesn't have to go too far to get what Jihoon needs, walking over to a table in the corner of the living room. When you live in a big house with thirteen sexually active men who are all dating each other, it just makes sense to have lube and condoms easily accessible in any place. Jihoon can't think of a single spot that hasn't been christened by them within the first month of living there.

Jihoon watches Seokmin come back with a small bottle of lube and condom packet in his hand. Standing in front of Jihoon again, Seokmin is a vision to behold. Tan skin flushed from exertion and excitement, lips red and swollen, hair in disarray. He could just sit there and look at Seokmin forever, admiring his beauty.

His half hard cock has other plans for them, however, and Jihoon shuffles around to pull his hoodie off.

"Wait!" Seokmin reaches his hand out towards Jihoon like he was going to grab him if he weren't holding a bottle of lube. Jihoon freezes, his hoodie already pulled up halfway to expose his stomach. "Can you keep the hoodie on? Please?"

"You wanna fuck me with the hoodie on?"

"More than anything. Can I, hyung?"

Jihoon usually prefers being completely naked during sex - special occasion lingerie and rough quickies being an exception - but the desperation in Seokmin's voice makes his cock jump. It's also kind of hot that Seokmin wants to fuck him in something that he bought with him in mind.

"You've been such a good boy," Jihoon says, dropping the hem of his hoodie so it covers him again, "Of course you can."

Seokmin's face lights up like a Christmas tree and he grins, tossing the lube and condom next to Jihoon so he can grab his boyfriend’s face. He leans down at the same time pulls Jihoon up for a searing kiss.

"Thank you," Seokmin whispers against his lips.

"Anything for you, Seokminnie," Jihoon whispers back. It's a tender moment, foreheads resting against each other. Jihoon can see his whole heart reflected in Seokmin's eyes. He hopes Seokmin can see the same.

Jihoon pecks his lips before he's pushing himself away. He moves back on the couch until he hits the armrest.

"Pants off." He's resting his elbow on the armrest, chin propped up on his fist. His legs are spread wide, exposing himself even more to Seokmin. His free hand is stroking his cock slowly to full hardness. "I'm still kind of loose from Soonyoung fucking me awake this morning, but I need your fingers in me. Now." His voice leaves no room for objection.

As if Seokmin would.

The second Jihoon stops speaking, Seokmin's fully naked and in between Jihoon's legs again. One leg bent on the couch, the other firm on the floor so that he's half-kneeling, half-standing. Their couch isn't big enough to fuck on and yet they all keep using it.

He applies a generous amount of lube on his fingers and leans over Jihoon. His non-lubed hand gripping the armrest next to Jihoon's arm.

Seokmin pushes one finger in. It goes in easily just like Jihoon said.

It doesn't take too long of Seokmin pumping one finger in and out of Jihoon before he’s whining for more.

Another finger. Seokmin repeating his movements again. Another finger.

Jihoon's gasping and whimpering at the stretch. His head lolled to the side so it's on the couch cushion and his arm hanging off the armrest. The hand he had on his cock is stroking in tandem with Seokmin's fingers twisting inside him.

Once Seokmin decides that Jihoon's stretched out enough for him, he pulls his fingers out and rips open the condom wrapper with his dry hand. As he rolls on the condom, Jihoon whimpers at the loss, his hole clenching around nothing.

"Shh, it's okay, hyung."

And with that, Seokmin's guiding his cock into Jihoon's hole. Going slow despite the easy slide. While Seokmin's cock isn't as girthy as Jihoon's or Seungcheol's, it's one of the longer ones out of all their boyfriends and his fingers can only go so far to make the stretch more comfortable for Jihoon. 

Jihoon's mouth is wide open, moaning wantonly and head thrown completely back as he's filled. He's no longer touching his own cock, too focused on the feeling of Seokmin inside him.

Seokmin's hands are on Jihoon's thighs again, holding his legs open, until he bottoms out. They both groan, a whine stuck in the back of Jihoon's throat when the head of Seokmin's cock brushes against his prostate. Not quite hitting it, but with the right angle, he could be.

Neither of them move for a second, letting Jihoon get used to the size of Seokmin's cock.

"Move."

Seokmin doesn't need to be told twice.

He pulls out halfway before he's slamming back in and then he's setting a steady pace of fucking into Jihoon, the sound of skin slapping against skin resonating throughout the room. Jihoon's whining and moaning and making noises that's a mix of the two. One arm is bent above his head, his hand gripping the sleeve of his hoodie like a sweater paw. His other arm is up as he holds onto Seokmin's arm. He can feel the hand shaped bruises that are gonna be on his thighs and it makes him moan louder.

"Harder, baby. Harder." He practically chants in between his moans.

Seokmin grunts and lifts Jihoon's leg up to hook it onto his shoulder. He shifts around to get a different angle and, there.

Jihoon cries out. The new angle pressing Seokmin's cock right against his prostate. He's going incoherent, a mess of "Please" and "More" and whimpers.

"You're so beautiful, hyung," Seokmin gasps out, speeding up his thrusts as he repeatedly hits Jihoon's prostate. "Crying on my cock. You look so good, hyungie."

He's right. There are tears starting to form in the corner of Jihoon's eyes from the white-hot pleasure shooting from his prostate to every nerve in his body. It's that 'too much/not enough' feeling that he loves so much.

Seokmin doesn't let up and soon, Jihoon can feel himself getting closer and closer to his third orgasm of the day.

"Seokmin-ah. I'm close."

"Me too, hyung. I'm... ah... I'm almost-"

"Come with me, baby. Come on."

Seokmin's hips stutter for a second before stilling, a deep moan leaving the back of his throat. He spills into the condom, the head of his cock still firmly pressed against Jihoon's prostate.

The weight of Seokmin's cock in him, the pressure against his prostate, Seokmin's moan and blissed out expression. It all tips him over the edge.

Jihoon comes with a shout, spurts of cum staining his hoodie, but most of it spills down his cock and the sliver of stomach exposed from his hoodie getting rucked up during a few rough thrusts.

"I'm tired," He mumbles, unable to hold back the whine that escapes his lips when Seokmin pulls out. He watches as Seokmin takes off the condom, ties it up, and tosses it into small trashcan by the couch. (A decision that was, surprisingly, not sex fueled).

His eyes stay on Seokmin as his boyfriend grabs a clean white cloth from underneath the coffee table (that one was a sex fueled decision) and heads to the kitchen, no doubt to wet it in the sink.

"Stay awake a little longer, hyung," Seokmin calls out, tone laced with affection, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Jihoon's observations about the cloth are proven right when Seokmin comes back through the door with the now damp cloth and cleans them both up, Jihoon hissing a little when the cloth touches his sensitive cock. He helps Jihoon put his sweats back on and then grabs his own, putting them on.

Just as Seokmin's about to slip into his white hoodie, Jihoon smacks his arm. Well, more like lightly taps it.

"Give me your hoodie."

"But you're already wearing yours?"

"Yeah, but it got dirty," Jihoon frowns, looking down at the white spots decorating the bottom of his blue hoodie, "Let me wear yours."

Seokmin raises a brow at Jihoon, clearly amused and endeared by his boyfriend but doesn't question him any further. He hands over his white hoodie once Jihoon's taken his blue one off and sets it on top of the coffee table. Seokmin's hoodie is a size bigger than Jihoon's, so it feels like he's swimming in it with his hands completely covered by the sleeves.

"Oh my god, hyung. You look so cute!" Seokmin coos over him, eyes crinkling as they always do when he's happy and smiling. Jihoon tries to glare at him, but it's kind of hard when Seokmin's scooped him up into his arms and laid back on the couch. Jihoon's entire weight on top of Seokmin with his head resting against his bare chest.

He can hear the steady thumping of Seokmin's heart. The comfort it brings him makes him close his eyes, ready to take a nap.

THUD!

Jihoon's eyes fly open.

"Hey! Is anyone-" Seungkwan stops at the bottom of the staircase.

His gaze slowly moves around the room from shirtless Seokmin and fucked out looking Jihoon on the couch to the dirtied hoodie and cloth on the table. Seungkwan sniffs the air and scrunches his nose.

"Did you have sex with Jihoonie hyung WITHOUT me?" Seungkwan pouts, stomping over to the couch and looking down at them. He looks so put out at not being invited to their little impromptu sex session, Jihoon can't help but laugh. Sue him, his boyfriend looks adorable when he's pouty.

"Hyung~" Seungkwan whines, "It's not funny!"

"You could've come down, Kwannie. I wasn't exactly quiet."

"I had headphones in," Seungkwan grumbles, crossing his arms. He's starting to look more upset and it takes Jihoon's post-sex brain a minute to remember that Seungkwan had been the one to also see him and Soonyoung that morning.

"Kwan-ah, come here," Jihoon beckons him. He props himself up, elbows resting on Seokmin's chest and ignoring the little "oof" from Seokmin when he settles.

Seungkwan's hesitates and then uncrosses his arms, kneeling beside the couch so he's at eye level with Jihoon.

Jihoon cups Seungkwan's face like he's holding a precious jewel (he might as well be), thumb lovingly brushing against his cheekbone.

"I promise we'll play later tonight and it'll just be you and me or whoever else you want with us until tomorrow morning, okay?"

The promise seems to work in soothing Seungkwan's hurt feelings and he stops pouting. Everyone knows Jihoon's promises are always solid, having never broken a single one no matter what.

"Okay, hyung."

Jihoon smiles and pulls Seungkwan into a long, sweet kiss to seal the deal. He can practically feel the adoration Seokmin has for them seeping into his skin from where they're touching. He pulls away when they both need to breath, but he doesn't let go of Seungkwan's face.

"Did you need something, by the way? You sounded like you came downstairs with a mission."

Seungkwan shakes his head.

"Not really, just wanted to know if anyone was home since no one was upstairs. I'll go so you guys can nap, though."

"Hansol's in Hannie hyung's room right now," Seokmin chimes in, head tilting slightly in the direction of Jeonghan's room. Jihoon's grateful for the input. They both know that when Seungkwan's looking for anyone in the house, it means he needs to be surrounded by people. Maybe cuddled too.

"Hmm, guess that's my next stop. See you later, hyungs!" Kissing Jihoon and Seokmin goodbye, Seungkwan stands up and shuffles down the hall to Jeonghan's room.

Jihoon stays up on his elbows, looking towards the direction Seungkwan went. He waits a bit and when he hears a door opening followed by giggles and the door closing, he finally lets himself fall back onto Seokmin's chest.

"Oof, my poor chest."

"You'll live. Now shhh, sleep. I'm tired."

Jihoon falls asleep surrounded in Seokmin's warmth and his hand petting his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> fic contains: blowjob, praise kink, hyung kink (hyung is heavily used), light dom/sub undertones, brief cock stepping, mentions of dacryphilia (aroused by tears/crying), anal fingering, anal sex  
> —  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/voyeurhoon)


End file.
